The Lost
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy discute, and he says some heart breaking things for her. Later, we see how the her friends' life would be after Raven is gone and also does she see!      Rating T for death contents  BBxRae!


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, THEY BELONG TO BOB HANEY AND BRUNO PREMIANI**

_So, I'm not home actually; I'm in my grands' house, on a city called Itu (country bumpkin city, but instead of Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood, we have Luan Santana and Victor & Leo. Yep, you can consider that a big, enormous crap shit)._

_This story is actually pretty sad, I got depressed while writing it... But, what could I do? I was bored X_X All my family was watching the new Freddy Krugger(I don't know if I wrote his name right) movie and I HATE terror movies._

_But read it, anyway. I think you'll enjoy the end of it :)_

_So, _

_Readers, go!_

_

* * *

_

"God damn it, Cyborg!" Said Beast Boy; angry that he'd lost on the game for the fifth time.

Raven was sitting in the edge of the sofa, reading one of her gothic books, trying to ignore the shouts of her friends, and the volume of the TV, which was almost at the maximum.

"Oh, don't be mad, B" Said Cyborg, annoying Beast Boy "It's not my fault if I'm better than you"

"You aren't!" his green snappy friend said "Revenge, come on, best of six"

"As you may"

They restarted the game, and again, Beast Boy lost.

"That's not possible!" he said, almost pulling his hair of stress and anger "You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! You're the one who doesn't know how to lose"

"No! You're cheating! And now you're lying too!"

"What? Are you hearing what you're saying? You're the one who doesn't know how to lose, you never did! That's all"

They continued fighting for 2 minutes; Raven was besides them just trying to keep calm, with long sighs.

3 minutes…

4 minutes…

5 minutes…

OK, her patience also has a limit.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled as she separated both of them "Enough of your stupid fights about that stupid game! God damn, it's just a game!"

"He's the one who started" Said Cyborg, pointing to Beast Boy "He just doesn't know how to lose, and gets angry when it happens!"

"Me? You're the traitor video game robot! You always cheat!"

"I never cheat, you-"

"OK, calm down!" She said, opening over her arms to separate them even more "Beast Boy, Cyborg is right. You must learn to lose, you usually get very angry playing video games and-"

"WHAT? So you're on his side?" Beast Boy said, perplexed and angrier "Well, I don't even know actually why I got surprised with that, since you're ALWAYS trying to blow me away and-"

"What?" She asked, now the fight wasn't anymore between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yes, you heard what I said. You're always blowing me down, using sarcasm, being cynical. Maybe Trigon was right so, you were actually born to evil"

OK, he was starting to hurt her. That last sentence hurt, a lot.

"Beast Boy, you don't know what you're saying…"

"Yes I do, Raven! If you were actually good, you wouldn't be…. This way you're. You think that just because you don't have any feelings, the others don't have too! Just because you're a soulless, without emotion demon, it doesn't mean you need to treat others like trash!"

"_He's mad at the game, he is outside himself, he actually doesn't believe on all these horrible things he is saying"_ That was all Raven thought, in an attempt of making herself feeling better. If she didn't think on those 'positive' thoughts, she would certainly start crying, right in front of him. And believe me, with his mood at the moment, that wouldn't be a cool thing to happen. She was mad, no, she wasn't just mad, she was heart broken, finished, over-thrown. But she knew she needed to stay strong and up; so still looking at his eyes, she found strength to answer him.

"Well, if you're finished with your insults, I'm going to my room" She then moved to the aisle direction, Beast Boy followed her movements only with his eyes, since he didn't move an inch. When she was already inside the aisle but with the door still opened, she lowered her head and turned it just a little bit to him.

"And FYI, I do have feelings…"then the door closed and she went to her room.

Beast Boy kept staring the door, quiet; until Cyborg came right besides him, breaking the silence.

"Man, what did you do?"

Unfortunately, Beast Boy still was mad with the happenings and still couldn't see how jerk he just acted.

"Me? I-I didn't do nothing wrong!"

"Man, you really hurt her…"

"I-"

The Titans alarm started to sound, Robin and StarFire showed up at the common room very quickly; they were respectively on their bedrooms before. He was, as usual, studying more about their villains, and StarFire was feeding Silky.

"It's an assault at the center of the city!" Said StarFire

"We must go now! Where's Raven?" Asked Robin, looking for her in the room;

Suddenly, the aisle door opened again and Raven showed up.

"I'm here, let's just finish with this…"She said, still with a sad voice. Then, she quickly left the Tower; the others did the same right after.

They got at the criminal place and saw Dr. Light stealing a jewelry store. The Titans started attacking him; but it seemed like he was stronger and actually, defended himself from all of the attacks. At a moment, Raven tried to attack him but he did it with her first. He released on her a high voltage shock that sprang her back, making her head hit with much strength on a light pole. She fainted.

"Raven!" The rest of the team shouted.

After a few hours, Raven woke up. Her head hurt, a lot.

"Ouch… how long I stayed fainted? Wait…"She looked the place around; she saw she still was at the same street she hit her head, but her friends weren't there. "They… left me fainted here?" That was weird; actually, she started looking around the street, and didn't recognize some things. Like stores she'd never seen, the pole she hit her head wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe I'm just a little bit dizzy cause I hit my head with strength. I should go back home"

She got right in front of the Tower then remembered her friends let her laid down in the street, fainted. Why did they do that? Before she could've given another step, another Raven appeared besides her, wearing a white cloak.

"So, you still didn't get it, right?"

"OH GOSH you scared me!" Yelled Raved, jumping of scary

"Sorry, didn't mean to"

"Han…. Who are you? I didn't know I had a twin"

"I'm not your twin! I'm here to help you seeing this place after… you know…"

"I… know? Han… sorry, I don't. I'm not getting ANYTHING! What's happening here? Why I'm talking with another version of… me?" She asked, freaking out

"Oh God, You really didn't get it! Well, han…. Man, how can I explain that without being rude? Han… Raven… you…. Died"

"I…. WHAT? HOW? WHEN?"

"That day fighting against Doctor Light… That shock he gave on you was really intense. I don't remember how many Volts were, but it was high. And you also hit your head on the pole after…."

"But…But, if I'm dead, why I'm here talking to you? Shouldn't I be, you know, the way DEAD PEOPLE STAY?"

"Consider me like your conscience, ok? I'm here to show you how your friends' life became after you… left. Because you wished for that that day, remember? After arguing with Beast Boy? When you got into your room? Remember you said to yourself you wished you weren't at their lives anymore because you felt you were not important?"

"Yeah, but… I didn't-"

"Oh, you truly wished that, you can't lie to me because I'm a part of your head. You really wished for that. So now you'll see what happened after 2 years"

"2 YEARS?"

"Yup, it's been 2 years since you died. So, you wanna come or not?"

"They… can see me?"

"Nope, you're just a spirit rounding per here…"

"Oh, great" Raven said, with sarcasm "But wait, one thing"

"What?"

"So… I've been 2 years laid down on that street? They didn't even take me out of there? Man, maybe I was right doing that wish so…"Her voice was painfully

"No, I just made you woke up there because that was the last place you've been when you were alive. Your real body is buried, don't worry"

"Oh… Now I feel so much better" Sarcasm again

"Hey, you asked me, I answered it"

And so, they went to the Tower.

They started on Raven's room; the place was exactly the same way she left the last time. Raven walked inside it, touching her things; her conscience was leaned at the door.

"It is the same way I left when, oh, you know…"

"Yup, none of them had the courage to enter here and start touching your things, and then putting them into boxes"

Raven averaged a little bit more in her room, looking carefully at her things on her shelves.

"So, can we go see the rest now?" Her conscience asked

"Yes…"Raven sighed

They went to the common room, Robin was there, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"_He seems quite normal to me…"_Said Raven, disappointed once she thought that Robin was the closest one that could actually miss her.

"_Han, yeah, somebody needs to pretend it, right? Wasn't he always the one who was an example of strength to the rest? The team needs somebody to show it. But inside, he's dying of longing for you"_

Thinking a little bit well, her Conscience was right. Robin never watched TV alone; he liked being with his friends, and the only time he liked being alone was when he was working on finding out his villains plans. Only and just on that.

Suddenly, StarFire showed up crying at the room. Robin got up.

"Again?" He asked, gently.

"_Again what? Why Star is crying?" _Ravenasked to her Conscience, desperate, afraid. StarFire hugged Robin and cried even more.

"_She'd…"_Raven's Conscience started_ "been having lots of nightmares about you since… that. Actually, she didn't sleep well all the nights of the first month since you left"_

"_T-The first month? The whole month?"_

"_Yep, seems like she's another one who cares with you, huh?"_

"Don't worry, Star, we'll all be alright…"Said Robin, StarFire still was holding him

"It's being so difficult since… friend Raven is gone. We're not the same anymore!" StarFire said, crying

"I know. It'll never be the same… But we must fight against this sadness and…"he sat up at the couch and helped her on doing the same "… I know it's difficult, but we need to try"

"Thank you, Robin…"She sounded a little bit calmer; still embracing him.

Then, they heard the sound of the door opening, it was Cyborg.

"How is he?" Asked Robin to Cyborg, his voice was kinda sad.

"_Wait" _Said Raven_ "they're talking about…?"_

"_Hu-um"_

"_What happened with him?" _She asked, looking desperate

"Nothing better than before…he said he doesn't want to leave his room, he put emphasis on the 'no way' part" Answered Cyborg, head lowed

"He's been there for more than a week… That's not healthy"

"Man, he hasn't been normal since that day, it's like he… died… too."

"None of us has been acting normal…"

"But he changed too much…"

"_I need to see him, now!" _Said Raven

"_He's on his room" _Her Conscience whispered

They both entered inside his room. It was dark, not a pitch, but very dark. Then, Raven found him sitting right in the corner, besides a desk. She went closer to him and then, sat next to him. He looked finished, empty, sad, guilty; she couldn't explain exactly what was that face because she'd never saw him that way, never.

Her Conscience was stood up right in front of Raven, staring the couple sitting on the floor.

"_You know you're not like a ghost, right? You can… touch him; but he won't feel it"_

"_I… can?"_

Then, Raven slowly put her arms around him, trying to comfort; even though he couldn't actually feel that.

"_I had no idea that-"_She said to her Conscience but staring Beast Boy's face.

"_That he could actually… miss you?" _Her Conscience answered, raising an eyebrow. _"Well, now you know who is the one who is suffering more from your going"_

"_Beast Boy, what happened to you?" _Raven asked in a low, gently tone; as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"_He has not been the same since you left…"_

"_On what… exactly?"_ Raven asked worried about the answer she'd get. She knew she would get sadder after.

"_Everything. He never again made any type of jokes, or even laughed; never again played video games, because that remembers the last arguing he had with you; and every time he remembers that day, more pain and guilty he feels. He's been acting quite serious and quiet, actually. He's the one who speaks the less in the team"_

Raven was mouth opened, shocked, sad, guilty, and the most, heart broken. _Beast Boy… Not telling jokes? Not playing video games? Not being talkative? That's not… That's not Beast Boy. _She thought looking at him, staring that sad face that once was always showing happiness.

"Beast Boy? Please, come stay with us! You are inside your room for a week, and I'm getting very worried. Please friend, we want your company… Come join us" Of course that was StarFire, she was on the other side of his door, trying to make her friend leave his room.

If that was Robin or Cyborg, Beast Boy would probably give a rough answer and tell them he wouldn't leave. But that was StarFire, he couldn't be rude with her. Actually, she already tried making him leave his room, but he always said no (in a gently way at least, like 'sorry Star, but I prefer to stay here, but thanks'). That was the fourth time she was at this door, maybe it was time for him to leave the room, for a while.

"ok, I'm going…" He sighed; his voice looked sad and tired.

He got up and left the place.

Raven was still sitting at the same place; she still couldn't believe he was that way. So upset, unhappy, quiet, serious, down, dispirited, so… not Beast Boy. A tear felt on her cheek.

"_Hey, are you crying?"_ Her Conscience asked kinda consoling, kneeling on Raven's high.

"_Of course I am!"_ Raven answered angrily, making more tears fall from her eyes "_Look at what I did with him!"_

"_But… I thought-"_

"_Thought wrong!"_ The girl answered back rudely, her violet eyes were very light because of the tears

"_But Ra-"_

"_I need to see him"_

Raven quickly got up and left his room; her Conscience followed her.

When she got at the common room, she found Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg arguing; and StarFire watching her three friends getting mad with each other, which left her pretty sad.

"Beast Boy, you're getting clueless with this thing! You're not the only one who is sad with that, OK?" Said Robin

"We're your friends and you need some help. Lots of help, actually" Cyborg added

"I'm not getting clueless, ok?" Beast Boy answered angry, but still blue "I know you miss her too! I know we all do, fine? You know why I act very rude sometimes, and I'm sorry, I really didn't intend to. But you know you weren't the one who let her leave thinking that you hated her! The last words you said for her weren't painful, heart breaking. I did all that! Man, the last thing I said for her was that she was soulless, didn't have any feelings, that she was born evil and couldn't change that. And wanna know the worst part of all that? I didn't mean all those things I've said, and then, didn't look for her to apologize! I was just mad with that stupid game. I'd never thought those horrible things about her, never did; you know I loved her, I told you. I still do, and actually, will always do. But no, the stupid arrogant guy here didn't look for her to say sorry. Maybe if I've done that, she wouldn't get hit by Doctor Light because she wouldn't be sad anymore, then she wouldn't have taken the shock, then she wouldn't hit her head on that stupid pole. And she would be alive with us right now and-"He put his hand on his forehead and started crying; feeling all the guilty again. Robin and Cyborg got repentant of starting that arguing with him; they just looked at each other and lowered their heads. StarFire came closer of Beast Boy, and put her on his shoulder.

"Please, friend Beast Boy, don't blame yourself that way. What happened with her wasn't your fault, wasn't any of us fault. Please, don't hurt yourself this way…"

He didn't move, StarFire's hand was still leaned on his shoulder, but he still didn't move; it was like he didn't even fell her there.

Raven watched the entire scene in pain, another tear feel from her eye. She turned to her Conscience on a quickly movement, and started to argue with her.

"_You gotta do something! Please turn me alive again, I don't want him to end this way"_ More tears started falling from her eyes; she felt like her throat was closed, it was so hard to speak, her hands were shivering, and her mouth tearing. "_In fact, none of them! They're my friends, and look at them now! But I love Beast Boy, I can't see him on this and-"_

"_Sorry Raven, but there is nothing I can do…. I'm only a part of your mind and-"_

"_But you gotta do something! I don't care what he said to me before, I don't care what he did with me, what he made me fell. I just wanna be alive and tell him that I love him and want to be with him forever"_

"_Raven, I'm really sorry. I understand your pain because I'm a part of you. But I really can't do anything"_

Raven started crying harder. Now she knew it was hopeless; she'd just heard that. Now she knew she would never have the chance to tell him that she loves him. She wouldn't have the chance to say to her friends she was sorry for doing that stupid wish.

Then, she woke up.

Raven was lying on a bed at the ambulatory of the Tower. She had a white veiling on her forehead, actually, the veiling skirted her head; but her hair covered it. Also, she wasn't wearing her cloak.

_So, all that was just a dream? _She thought disappointed, but then, a voice whispered on her mind: _Or maybe a vision_.

_So, if that was a vision, so it was true. _Raven thought then, smiled. If that was a vision and was true, so it meant that a certain person actually loved her; and that she loved him back.

Raven looked around the place, and for her surprise, she found a certain green one all sloppy on an arm chair besides her bed, sleeping. She smiled with that, and adjusted herself back on the bed. He then, woke up with the sound.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up" She said, trying to still look sad for those things he said for her before on that same day.

He came closer of her, and kept standing besides her bed.

"Raven, the last thing you need to do is saying 'sorry' for me" He said, with his voice in pain and guilty. "Look, Raven…" He sat on the bed and holds her hand. She kept looking at his green eyes

"What?" She asked with a pleasing voice

"I'm very sorry for what I said to you earlier; I didn't mean to." His voice looked heavy and the guilty was burning him. He kept looking to her hand, which he was holding, and was softly leaned on the bed. "I was frustrated with that game, and with Cyborg, and-" A tear feel from his eye. "I'm so sorry Rae, I know I've hurt your feelings, and I'll never forgive myself for that. I know you think I hate you, or at least that I don't like you. But that's not true, Raven; I swear it isn't. I… I got so worried when I saw you hit your head on that pole; I instantly ran to your direction and grabbed you in my arms. Your head in the back was bleeding and you were fainted; I got so worried of what would happen to you. But then StarFire was the one who brought you home because you know, she flies without needing to get transformed. Me, Robin and Cyborg finished with Doctor Light and put him in jail, again. Then, we all went home and ran here to see you. When Star said you were going to be alright, I just gave a big sigh of relief; but still, I needed to see you waking up and I needed to say sorry; so I stayed here watching you. And-"

He didn't know what to say anymore, the silence made him drop more tears. Raven curved a little bit to him, she was looking on his eyes all the time. She took her hands until his cheeks and dried his tears with her thumbs.

"Don't worry" She whispered "You're more than forgiven, and I know you don't hate me"

Her hands were still leaned on his cheeks. He raised his hand and held her pulse quite sweetly. Then, he closed his eyes for a small moment, then came back looking at her violet eyes.

"You really don't?" He asked

"I promise. If I thought you hated me, I wouldn't have the courage to do this"

"Do wh-" Before he could have finished, she had curved more to him and kissed him right on the lips.

That was sweet, gentle and she was absolutely sure she loved him; and more, that he loved her too. The way he returned that kiss clarified that.

"I love you" She whispered to him. He lied besides her and passed his arms around her.

"I love you too, Raven" He whispered back "I don't know what my life would be without you"

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I know. But I prefer this version" They both smiled. In fact, Beast Boy didn't understand quite well what she meant, but he was with her and that's all that matters for him. They both feel asleep, knowing they were besides the only person they've ever loved. And will keep loving, forever.

* * *

told ya the story wouldn't have a sad ending(OK, I did't quite actually tell you that; but I said you may like the end, and that was a sign that the stort wouldn't have a sad ending)

I hate sad endings, why the characters in the story can't end happy?

T_T That's so... sad.

_duh_

_-_Cami (I'm not doing the **heart** because the notebook of my grandpas doesn't have the ALT+GR button... or I didnt find it yet...)


End file.
